I want you
by DisneyChica
Summary: Logan wants Lindy, badly as well as Lindy wants Logan. One night, when they're alone at home and Lindy comes out of the bathroom only in a towl, Logan can't take it anymore. What'll happen? Lindy/Logan romance and M rated but with a twist inside! :D Don't like, don't read. I own nothing!


**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a M rated Lindy/Logan One Shot for you :D**

**It was a request from someone who said that I shouldn't say her/his name! :D**

**Well, it will be a huge challenge for me, but I love challenges! :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It's highly OOC! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Logan wants Lindy, badly as well as Lindy wants Logan. One night, when they're alone at home and Lindy comes out of the bathroom only in a towl, Logan can't take it anymore. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Logan's POV:**

I was at home on a saturday, only with Lindy.

That normally never was like that and I was really nervous.

Not because I was afraid of some thief or so, no.

I was afraid because I wanted to do some things with Lindy, you shouldn't imagine with your own twin.

Well, I got to know not to long ago, that I was actually adopted, but it would be still weird for Lindy, probably.

Yes, that freaking hurt at first but then I understood my feelings.

I was so in love with her and she was so beautiful and I really just wanted to grab her, kiss her and fuck her.

Well, but she was my twin kinda still and she would never want that.

I couldn't blame her. It was stupid from me to think like that.

Well, but I was already horny at the thought.

Why didn't I ask Garrett to sleep over at his, tonight?

Oh, right. He wasn't there. As well as Delia and Jasmine.

I felt my pants tighten at the thought of Lindy again and groaned.

Why did I have to have a crush on my sister?

Why couldn't I be in love with Jasmine or even Delia?

I groaned again, just as the door to the bathroom opened and Lindy came out.

My eyes went wide as I saw, that she was only in a towel.

The fantasies in my head were driving crazy and my Pyjama pants tightened again.

Lindy stood there, looking confused at me and then looked down to my pants, were a huge tent was.

I should blush about that but I didn't.

I was to horny to think about that and just walked up to her.

''Logan, wh-'' Lindy started but I just hungrily crashed my lips to her.

She gasped but kissed back, while I took the oppurtunity to put my tongue in to her mouth.

The kiss was heated and soon, her hands went down to my pants and started massaging my hard on.

I moaned at her touch and she smirked.

Well, but then her hand stopped and she suddenly looked worried at me.

She tightened her towel that was almost falling off.

What was wrong now?

She turned around.

''No. We can't, Logan. We're twins. That's illegal. I mean, I do feel something for you but this is so wrong.'' She stated.

I sighed and went behind her, my hard on poking against her through my pants.

I went with my hands to her towel and massaged her breasts as good as I could, while biting down on her neck.

She let out a moan and I smirked.

Then I replied, ''Who cares? I love you, Lindy and that since a really long time more than just a sibling. We're not even real siblings and you know that. Besides, no one is here and I know that you're as horny as me.''

**Lindy's POV:**

He replied to me, ''Who cares? I love you, Lindy and that since a really long time more than just a sibling. We're not even real siblings and you know that. Besides, no one is here and I know that you're as horny as me.''

He continued massaging my breasts and kissing and biting down on my neck.

I tried to stay strong but I couldn't. I had the same feelings for Logan and I knew it.

He was right. We were alone her.

Nobody would ever find out and I really wanted him, to fuck me.

I was also on birth control , because my mom said that it also helps because of my period and Logan knew that.

Yes, he even knew things like that about me.

Logan went to back up to my towel and wanted to put it down but waited for me.

I turned around and just thought _Fuck it._

Then I kissed him again, while I put his shirt over his head.

Logan smirked and now pulled my towel down.

Well, it wasn't the first time that he saw me naked but not in that age.

Logan licked his lips and attacked my breasts, while I put his Pyjama pants down.

He went back up to my lips and then told me, ''Let's continue this somewhere else.''

I nodded and he picked me up and carried me upstairs to his room.

My pussy was already dripping wet for him, especially as I saw the huge tent in his pants.

He laid me down on his bed, but I flipped us over and put his boxers down.

My eyes went wide at his 8 inch cock.

I smirked and asked, while jerking him off, ''What happened to little Logan?''

Logan moaned but smirked as well at the same time.

''Grew up and now really needs some release.'' He replied.

I smirked and went down with my mouth to his cock.

I started licking and sucking it and was deepthroating him then.

Logan was moaning and moaning and tried to get me further down on him.

Right before he came, I pulled out and he pouted.

I gave him a kiss on the lips and then said to him, ''I want you to fuck me. NOW!''

Logan smirked and flipped us over.

Then he kissed me again, while pushing two fingers in to my still virgin pussy.

I moaned and urged him to go faster.

He did as he has been told and I moaned and moaned more.

At some point, he put the fingers out and lined his cock up.

I took a deep breath and he asked me, a bit worried, ''Are you ready.''

I nodded, while taking him back down to me to kiss him.

His kisses were so amazing and passionate and then he pushed.

I cried out in pain and he immediately stopped, looking at me worried.

After a minute I nodded and he continued.

The hurt quickly turned in to pleasure and while we were kissing again, he went harder and faster and we moaned in to each other mouths.

Then, not long after we both came with one last long moan.

As we were both finished, Logan pulled out and laid down to me.

I looked at him and smiled.

''I love you, too by the way.'' I told him, remembering what he said to me , earlier.

Logan smiled, kissed me one last time and then put an arm around me, while we both fall asleep.


End file.
